Changes
by Charlotte Lane
Summary: Amends are made over Teddy's confusion of his feelings towards Harry. Rated T.


For the One Hour Challenge by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose :)

Warning: M/M

-changes-

Harry leaned back in his chair as he watched his family gather around the table. In front of him sat a huge cake, glittering with candles; forty four to be exact. It was more than two weeks early, but this Saturday was the only day that the entire clan could gather around for the party; his birthday party. On the wall next to the kitchen, he could clearly see the calendar; the 19th.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang aloud, shouting more than singing, "You live in a zoo!" James and Albus shouted above everyone else. As the singing died out, he blew out the candles; becoming short of breath much faster than he used to. It was thanks to those cigarettes he had become quite familiar with he was sure.

Molly instantly levitated the cake back into the kitchen, to divide it amongst the group as everyone gave him a hug and well wishes. Everyone dispersed through the house after that, and for a moment, Harry was left to his thoughts. That was until the tall lanky figure that was his godson walked into the room.

"Teddy!" Harry's eyes lit up. It wasn't often that he got to see the curse breaker, and the last that he had heard, Teddy wouldn't be able to make it. Yet, there he was with that cheeky smile on his face walking over. The boy leaned down and wrapped Harry in a hug so tight for a moment it seemed that they would never breathe again.

"Happy Birthday Old Man." Teddy muttered under his breath and Harry smiled as the boy stood straight once more. He sat down in the chair next to Harry, smiling at him in a bitter way. It was then that Harry realized that things were still the same between them; this moment of reunion, didn't change the fact that they parted on bad terms.

However, Harry wouldn't be the one to break the silence. He knew that he was the one who did the right thing all those years ago, which seemed like just yesterday. The day that Teddy came into his study the night after his graduation and confessed that he loved Harry; as more than a friend, as more than a godfather, as something that was forbidden, even if they weren't blood related.

"If sorry that I cut off all contact Harry." The words that he never thought he would hear left Teddy's mouth and Harry took a moment before smiling at his godson in forgiveness. There honestly wasn't anything to forgive; he understood that at the time, Teddy was confused. It just took a little time for him to sort all his feelings, and while it pained him, Harry allowed him that time.

The air that he breathed suddenly felt clear again and Harry sighed in happiness, "So, what have you been doing in the last few years?" Teddy leaned back in his seat, eyes flickering to the door. For a moment, he just fidgeted in the chair and refused to look Harry in the eye. Watching the boy in curiosity, he waited for Teddy's answer.

"Moving on." It struck him like a brick, but Harry kept his features neutral. There was silence for a moment before Teddy took a deep breath, "Come on in." In through the door came a slender boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that were very familiar. "Harry, this is Scorpius…" The boys' eyes met Harry's and he knew.

"Malfoy." Scorpius froze, looking at Harry with wide innocent eyes; nothing like his fathers, and Harry knew exactly who this boy was to Teddy. Standing from his chair, Harry stepped forward and held out his hand to the boy, "It's nice to meet you Scorpius." The boy relaxed at the words, and shook his hand.

Teddy helped him to sit down, leaving Harry watching in awe and recognition. The way that Teddy moved about Scorpius and smiled at Scorpius was the exact same way that he had treated Ginny. His heart sunk for a moment, with the knowing feeling that this was the reason Teddy came today.

His godson had returned to make amends, having found himself someone to focus every inch of his being on. Someone, Harry looked at Scorpius' smile towards Teddy, who he had fallen desperately in love with. Smiling softly, hiding the horrid feeling that rose in his stomach, he continued to watch as Scorpius nestled himself into Teddy's side.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" After a moment of looking to each other, Scorpius nodded and sat up straighter in his seat. Teddy sighed slightly, holding the smaller boy tighter to his side. Suddenly, Harry could feel the angry radiating from his godson that the boy was trying to shove down.

"A couple years ago, I was flooed in by the Malfoy family to break a curse that had happened upon Scorpius. While renovating their mansion, Mr. Malfoy discovered a hidden study which contained many artifacts. Being curious and making sure an inkwell has no hidden curses on it, he allowed Scorpius to take it."

Scorpius took Teddy's hand, lacing their fingers together as the boy sucked in a harsh breath, blinking tears away. "There was a deeper curse within it that wouldn't normally be picked up on." Teddy nodded as he choked back his tears, biting his tongue harshly. He blinked at the ceiling and sighed.

"The curse locked away Scorpius' voice. He has been mute for the better part of three years now, and I haven't even been able to make headway on how to go about breaking the curse. Just recently," He paused looking down at the blond, "He has convinced me to stop looking, that we have functioned this long, falling in love without it."

Harry smiled softly in sadness and joy. It was clear that his godson loved the Malfoy heir. "What do the Malfoy's think about this." Teddy looked to him with wide eyes and a shocked expression, which quickly became sheepish. "Ah, I see. You wanted my approval, so that when you informed Draco that it would be harder for him to resist?"

Teddy laughed loudly and even Scorpius smiled, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Something like that I suppose." Harry waited until they had calmed down and were looking at him once more, "Your approval would mean the absolute world to us Harry." Glancing back and forth between the two, Harry found himself smiling.

"I approve." Teddy looked ready to burst into a frenzy of happy dancing, "If, you agree to not miss my birthday ever again." A cackling laugh rose from his godson and he found himself being hugged tightly. Over Teddy's shoulder his eyes met with Scorpius' and he could clearly read what the boy was saying; Thank You. He grinned at the boy and silently replied; You're Welcome.

-changes-

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
